In order to direct pressurized streams of water into specific locations to clean a surface or a container, spray nozzles are often utilized. These nozzles typically include a water inlet end adapted to be connected to a water source, such as a hose, and a water outlet end spaced from the inlet end and through which the pressurized stream of water is dispensed. The inlet end and outlet end are connected by a conduit within the nozzle through which the water flows.
To operate the nozzle, certain nozzles have manually depressible triggers disposed on the exterior of the trigger. When depressed, the trigger actuates a valve assembly disposed on the conduit within the nozzle that allows water entering the nozzle from the inlet to flow through the conduit and the valve assembly and out of the outlet end. The dispensing of water from the nozzle can also be controlled by a rotatable member disposed about the exterior of the outlet end of the housing, and capable of moving towards or away from a fixed portion of the housing which obstructs an opening extending through the rotatable member. Thus, by rotating the member towards or away from the housing, the member can selectively open and/or close an opening formed between the rotatable member and the housing to allow a selected amount of water to be dispensed from the nozzle.
Furthermore, regardless of the type of operating mechanism utilized for the nozzle, certain nozzles also enable a chemical, such as a soap, to be dispensed with the water flowing through the nozzle. In certain prior art nozzles, the soap is fed to the outlet end through a separate conduit such that the water and soap are intermixed only at the outlet end of the nozzle. In other prior art designs, the soap or other chemical is positioned within a cavity disposed directly within the housing. The housing is disassembled in order to expose the cavity and allow the soap to be placed within the cavity. The cavity is then closed by reassembling the housing, and water flowing through the nozzle can contact the soap contained within a cavity for dispensing the soap along with the water flowing out of the nozzle.
Some of these prior art devices also include a dispensing mechanism for selecting the volume of the water stream flowing through the nozzle that contacts the soap contained on or within the nozzle. These means normally include a rotatable valve having a passage selectively alignable with the cavity or other container containing the soap, and through which the water stream flows. By turning the valve, an individual can select the amount of incoming water which contacts the soap to select the amount of soap being dispensed with the water stream from the nozzle.
However, these prior art nozzles do not disclose a nozzle in which the container holding the soap or other chemical is adapted to be easily and removably attached to the nozzle such that the container can be replaced as necessary. Also, the number of parts needed to construct the dispensing mechanism greatly increases the cost and complexity of these spray nozzles.
As a result, it is desirable to develop a hand-operable spray nozzle which includes a soap or chemical cartridge that is releasably attachable to the nozzle. The cartridge should also be selectively contactable with the water stream flowing through the nozzle using a simplified dispensing mechanism in order to dispense soap or other chemicals into the water stream in the desired amounts.